My Experiment
by Guess mai name
Summary: Ah, the experiment to make Chad fall in love with Sonny... will it work? Or will things get in the way? Don't forget to review for this story and Step by Step! Love you all!
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone pay attention!" says Miss Bitterman shouts.

We all jumped in our chairs. By "we" I mean me, Sonny Munroe, and the rest of my So Random cast and everyone from Mackenzie Falls. Yup, Mr Condor thought it would be a great idea if we joined classes. Yipee.

"Now all of you have to do an experiment and if it works you title your essay "How to blah, blah." If it doesn't title it "How to not blah, blah."

* * *

(In Tawni and Sonny's dressing room)

"I know what I'm going to write about," says Tawni. "I'm going to prove that Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa makes your lips less dry then those regular products you use."

"Hey," I say. "Mine is just fine thank you very much."

"So, what's yours?"

"Mine is How to Get a Guy in Ten Days."

Tawni starts to burst out laughing.

Zora comes out of her hiding place in the vent. "Sonny," says Zora. "You don't even have a boyfriend."

"But by the end of this experiment I will! You just wait."

"So who are you going to try it on?" asks Zora.

"Someone whose impossible for all of us to get. Chad Dylan Cooper."

Tawni, who just stopped laughing, laughs again when she hears that I'm going to do my experiment on Chad.

"What about you Zora?" I ask ignoring Tawni's laughter.

But Zora ignores my question. "We all know why you're doing this experiment."

"Why am I doing this experiment?"

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE CHAD!"

I gasp. Tawni laughs harder.

"I do NOT like Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Wait don't do that. I only do that with Chad."

* * *

Review! please? Cookies?


	2. Clothes

Step 1: Clothes

Always make sure that your clothes matches with his eyes. Do this for a couple of days until he starts talking to you.

* * *

For the past three days I was wearing light blue clothes. Blue top, blue jeans, and blue converse! I know that in my report I put that it would work in a few days, but this worked for me the first day I wore it.

Flashback:

"Sonny," said Chad.

"Chad," I said.

"What's with the blue?"

"What? A girl can't wear the same color clothes?"

"No, not that it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You look beautiful in blue."

"Aw thanks."

"But you should've gone with a paler blue if you wanted to match my eyes."

And with that, Chad left leaving Sonny with a defeated look.

End of Flashback

I am now sitting in the cafeteria with a paler blue clothing on.

I've realized now that Chad Dylan Cooper is no idiot. So now I have to find someone with blue eyes to make him think that I don't like him.

But who...

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Jack." Jack is the guest star for So Random! He has nice blond hair and blue eyes. In fact, he's the exact replica of Chad, without the ego of course.

"Hey Jack," I say. I pull him toward the door of the cafeteria near where Chad is sitting.

"I love your eyes Jack," I say. "They're so blue."

I look at the corner of my eyes. Chad is choking on his food and looking at my outfit and Jack's eyes. Both of their faces turns red.

"Um thanks Sonny."

"Come on. Let's go over our lines in the prop house."

And with that, I hold his hand and lead him to the prop house, leaving a defeated looking Chad.

* * *

**So should I continue? Oh and read Step by Step. I feel like that story is not appreciated so can you please review for it? :)**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget to review for this! I hope it was good!**

**Love you all,**

**Guess mai name  
**


	3. Hair

Step 2: Hair

Guys, for some reason, always like to play with your hair. Make sure your hair is smooth and shiny.

* * *

Today, I bought a conditioner. No, not a regular conditioner, one of the salon brand kind. I needed to make sure my hair was like silk.

The next day, I come to the studio, I notice that my target, Chad Dylan Cooper, can't take his eyes off of my hair. The weird thing is that neither can Jack.

I hope he didn't think that I was flirting with him yesterday. Oh dear.

I walk into the cafeteria and decide to sit next to Chad.

"Hey Chad."

He's staring at me, but not in my eyes. He's staring at my hair!

Step two is complete.

He reaches out his hand towards my hair and brushes a strand of hair off of my forehead.

"Chad, is something wrong?" I ask trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No," he says. "You just had something on your forehead."

_What a lie._

Then Jack walks into the room. He takes a seat right next to me.

Chad tries to glare at him without me seeing but he's not sneaky enough.

"Chad," I say. "Do you have something against Jack?"

"No, of course not. Why would you ever think that?" He pretended to chuckle.

_Note to self: Target fake chuckles when nervous._

I look at his eyes and from there I could tell he was lying.

_Note to self: Target's eyes tell if target is lying or not._

I chuckled.

"So Jack," I say. "What brings you here?"

"Oh," says Jack. He plays with my hair. "Tawni said she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh ok fine," I say.

"Fine," says Chad automatically.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"We are so good!"

"Wow," says Jack. "You two could make your own soap opera show. I think there's something going on between you two."

We both look at each other and laugh.

"Me and him?" I ask. "That's hilarious."

"Beyond hilarious," says Chad.

"Well, I better go see Tawni. Bye boys."

As soon as I left, I took one quick glance at Chad. He is glaring at Jack.

* * *

"Hey Tawni," I say. I found Tawni in her dressing room. She's sitting in her chair with fluffy jr.

"Come here," she says. I obey.

"Sit."

I sit down.

She got up and closes the door to the dressing room.

Then she looks back up to me and says, "You, Sonny Monroe, have some explaining to do!"

* * *

Chad's POV (This is as soon as Sonny left the cafeteria.)

"Jake, James, Jack whatever your name is, you have some explaining to do."

I am mad. No cross that off. I am furious.

He thinks he can flirt with my girl?

I don't think so.

"What are you talking about?" he asks with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't even act! I see the way you look at Sonny and play with her hair!"

The nerve of that guy. Doesn't he have any manners?

"So you care about Sonny? And you like her?"

"No! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care about anyone. Besides, I don't even like her."

"It sounds like you do."

What is this guy? Telling Chad Dylan Cooper what he thinks about?

"I do not!"

"Then why do you care that me and Sonny like each other?"

"Because she doesn't like you!"

"It didn't seem that way yesterday."

And with that he left.

_Note to self: Beat up Jake... no James... no Jack?_

_

* * *

_Sonny's POV

"What do I need to explain?"

Tawni stares at me and says, "Sonny, I've been watching you." She walks around me. "I've noticed you've became good friends with Jack." She stands right in front of me. "And I've noticed that you flirted with him."

_Uh oh. Tawni likes Jack._

"Look, Tawni," I say. "I'm sorry..."

Tawni hugs me. "Sorry for what? I'm proud of you! You've finally stopped liking Chad Dylan Pooper and come to like a more civilized guy like Jack!"

I stood there still and shocked.

"By the way," she says. "Good choice. He's a hunk and sweet. If only more guys were like that."

* * *

**Phew! This is my longest chapter ever!**

**This is to katlover8886 for suggesting longer chapters.**

**Please review. Not just for this story, but also for my other one Step by Step.**

**To all my faithful readers,**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**Love you all,**

**Guess mai name  
**


	4. Eyes

Step 3: Eyes

When a guy looks at you, the first thing he usually notices is your eyes. Make your eyes stand out.

* * *

Ok so I'm going to tell you guys a secret. Do NOT tell Tawni or else she'll freak out.

Ok... so I'm... borrowing Tawni's make up.

I know, bad idea right? Just don't tell Tawni.

I'm just borrowing some eye liner and mascara. I mean I have some but she has the good kind.

Today I spot my target in his dressing room. He looks exactly the same and is reading Tween Weekly magazine.

"Hey Chad," I say.

He looks up at me. "Hey Sonny."

Chad is acting different though.

_Note to self: Target stares at eyes when you wear good eye liner and mascara._

I start to step closer to Chad.

"So how are you today?"

Chad didn't answer. He keeps staring into my eyes.

I try to act as innocent as possible.

"Chad, what's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's as beautiful as it is everyday."

"Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper gave me a compliment. Are you feeling ok?"

I put my hand on his forehead. He grabs my hand.

We start to move closer and closer and then, _Oh boy here it comes._

"Hey Sonny."

* * *

Chad's POV

Ok get this. I'm about to kiss Sonny Monroe.

I know, I know she's a Random. But that doesn't mean I can't like her.

_So now you admit it._

Shut up!

But of course he had to ruin it.

"How did you get in here?" I ask.

"Um," says Jack. "I walked through the door?"

Apparently he hasn't heard of my ban wall.

"Aren't you on my ban wall?"

"Uh, I guess you didn't put me on since I'm only a guest star."

"How did you know I was here?" Sonny asks.

"Tawni said you would be here. And I have to ask you something important." says Jack.

He gets down on one knee.

_Omg._

_

* * *

_Sonny's POV

"Oh my gosh," I say.

"Sonny," Jack says. "You are beautiful in every single way. Your hair is so smooth and shiny (_at least I know that step worked_), I love your clothing colors it matches with my eyes (_seriously? is that step the easiest to detect?_), and your eyes is what pops out the most (_yup. that step worked too._). Will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: Hehe. Just a quick note. The experiment is supposed to be so that CHAD can ask her out. Keep that in mind.**

So Random cast, please come for the rehearsal. Thank you.

"Well, I better go," I say. I ran out as quickly as possible.

* * *

Chad's POV

"What the heck was that?" I ask.

"Well," says Jack. "I like her a lot. She doesn't need to be with a jerk like you."

"How am I a jerk?"

"Let's see, you don't ever like the girl your dating (_true..._), only dump by text (_true..._), it sounds to me that you're almost like James Conroy."

I gasp. "Don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Chad, I know the truth. We all know that Sonny likes me. So just back off."

Oh, this means war.

* * *

**A/N: I think it's a good time to give thanks to certain people. Thank you to Hunterandprey for always helping me with my stories. Thank you to everyone who has commented on any one of my stories. Thank you to anyone who has any one of my stories on alert or me on alert. Thank you to those who put any one of my stories or me as favorites. Thank you for those who reviewed. Overall thank you all for reading my stories. It's you guys who give me the inspiration to keep writing. Seriously, without you guys, I would still only have one story.**

**Well until next time,**

**Guess mai name  
**


	5. Lips and Smiles

Step 4: Your smile and lips

Always make sure that your lips are moist. Because if they aren't then, yeah I think you get the picture. Make sure your smile is genuine too. Nobody likes a fake smile and it means that something is up. You don't want to give your target the wrong idea.

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Tawni," I say and smile sweetly. "Girl..."

"What do you want, Sonny," asks Tawni while she looks at her mirror.

"What makes you think I want something?"

_Darn it, I used my denial voice._

"You used your denial voice."

I stomp my foot. This girl could read me like a book.

"I need to borrow your Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lip stick."

She turns around to look at me. I was expecting a glare but instead she is smiling.

"Girl, it's about time that you've realized that Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa is the ultimate lip stick! You're planning to impress Jack aren't you?"

"Uh..."

_What should I say? That I like Chad? No! That's against the rules! But I don't want her to think that I like Jack either!_

"You don't have to answer. I know everything. Mostly because I'm smart. And pretty!"

She hands me the Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa.

"Keep it and go get that man."

* * *

Chad's POV

"Hey Chad."

I turn around, smiling because I know whose voice it is.

"Hey Sonny."

"Whoa..." I say silently.

She is looking better everyday.

_First, the clothes, then the hair, then eyes, and now..._

_Is it just me, or has her lips gotten so shiny?_

"I was going to get a fro yo," she says. "Want to join?" She flashes me a smile.

_Wow. Just look at it. Her smile is so amazing. It's so..._

Chad, stop it! You're drooling.

I put my hand on my mouth.

I felt something wet and watery. Yup I was drooling.

* * *

Sonny's POV

_Note to self: Target drools when you smile._

I start to giggle. This experiment is a lot more fun then I expected it to be.

Not only is he falling for me but I'm falling for him.

We walk down to the cafeteria together laughing. I can't help but notice that he always looks at my lips.

_Note to self: Target DOES notice step four._

And now, let the fun begin._  
_

"Chad," I say trying to sound innocent. "What's wrong? Is there something in my teeth?"

I step closer to him and look straight into his eyes.

"No," he says starting to panic. I chuckle in my head. "You're perfect."

We inch closer, and closer together and then...

"Hey Sonny!"

* * *

Chad's POV

Oh great! Mr. CDCIsLikeJames is here.

He ruined my moment!

Who knows when the next one will be?

He is trying to ruin my life!

Luckily, Sonny walks away so that I can talk, no scratch that, so that I can _yell_, yeah much better, at him.

"What the heck was that," I yell at him.

He tries to act all innocent. He did the whole wide eye thing. Well, guess what, he's not that good of an actor. Well, then again, he does perform at Chuckle City, and only Sonny can really act, and...

_Chad, stop it! You're off topic!_

"Oh, you know exactly what you did!"

I storm out of the cafeteria.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Jack's POV

I bought a bouquet today to give to Sonny. They're not just any flowers though, they're sunflowers! Oh, won't Sonny be pleased!

I walk up to her dressing room and knock on the door.

_That Chad guy is a jerk. He thinks that Sonny likes him... HA what a joke!_

_Sonny's probably going to thank me for saving her..._

_She almost kissed that James Conroy wanna be..._

Sonny opens the door with a smile.

There's two things I notice about her.

Her lips and her smile.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I'm sitting here in my dressing room waiting for Chad to come back.

I saw the way he was looking at Jack. He was going to kill him!

Well, I don't blame him, Jack did interrupt my kiss with Chad...

_Knock, knock._

How strange... Chad never knocks...

I open the door to find...

not Chad...

But I smile at Jack anyways.

Besides he got me my favorite flowers.

"Jack," I say. I grab the flowers from his hand. "It's beautiful!"

* * *

Jack's POV

I knew she would love them.

See I know Sonny. I bet that Chad doesn't even know what her favorite flower is. I bet that he would send an autographed picture of himself. What a jerk!

"Sonny," I say while looking into her eyes. "Sweet, beautiful Sonny, will you..."

"Hey guys!"

Oh look it's that James Conroy wanna be.

He interrupted me on purpose!

Well then, let the games begin!


	6. It's on

Jack POV

"Hey Sonny!"

I'm a complete idiot. I spent two hours looking for Sonny Monroe in The Fall's Studio!

Why didn't I just look in her dressing room?

I mean, she does come to the Falls for me, so I guess I can't completely blame myself.

Why am I here again?

"Hey Jack! How are you," she asks still looking at the script.

I smile. I love the way that she says my name.

_Ok Jack. Focus. Ask her out. But not desperately._

"Well, I was wondering if..."

I pause for dramatic effect.

_She's not looking up!_

I shrug and pause longer.

And longer...

And longer...

_Look up!_

"Why are you taking such a long pause?" she asks.

Then she looks up at me and starts laughing.

_Why is she looking at me strangely?_

"Jack," she says. "What did you do to your hair?"

I look in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

My hair is pink!

Not even dark pink, light pink!

It looks like cotton candy!

This has Chad written all over it.

_It's on now._

_

* * *

_Chad POV

I chuckle to myself while sitting in the cafeteria eating a fro-yo.

_Wait until he sees his new hair do._

I admit it. I put pink dye into his shampoo.

Hey, he deserved it.

Besides, who doesn't like pink cotton candy?

Oh goody! Sonny's here!

I start walking up to her, but she seems to be interested in the TV...

"Hey Sonny!"

"Chad."

_She's still staring at the TV!_

_Why is the TV more interesting than the greatest actor of our generation?_

Chad be humble. Or else you can kiss your chances with her good bye._  
_

"So I was wondering if..."_  
_

_Great now she's laughing._

_Why is she laughing?_

_Why am I only saying this in my head?_

"Sonny, why are you laughing?"_  
_

Sonny turns to me. "Chad Dylan Cooper. Who would've thought that your real name is Goldfarb?"

She laughs and leaves the cafeteria.

TV: Information from a teenage boy known as Jack.

_Jack!_

She walks back in.

* * *

Sonny POV

That was rude of me. He was going to ask me a question and I left.

_Aw, look how sad you made him, Sonny._

Fine, I'll fix it.

I start walking up to him.

Then I stop.

_Omg! What if he's actually going to ask me out?_

I start gasping.

_Quick, wheres a mirror when I need one?_

I start to open my purse.

Wait a minute, I don't carry a purse.

_Note to self: always carry a mirror._

_Omg! Quick Sonny he's going to leave!_

"Chad!" I yell.

The whole cafeteria looks at me.

_Whoops..._

_Oh thank you... He's walking up to me._

"Yes, miss Monroe?"

"What were you gonna ask me?"

He starts smiling.

_Yes I knew it._

Then he starts frowning.

_Omg! It's something bad isn't it?_

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" he said with a weak smile.

_Just like a little boy asking out his first crush._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Good Sonny. Play hard to get._

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Well, obviously."

"Then why don't you ask me!"

_Who would've thought that I would see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper/Goldfarb was scared._

He's shaking.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

I start laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Can you speak a little slower?"

"Will... you... go... out... with... me...?"

I smile.

"Of course!"

Of course the universe had to put Jack there too. You could hear him screaming.

_Who would've thought that I would see the day that a boy would scream?

* * *

_

**The End**_  
_


End file.
